Team-L
by Meh Writer
Summary: After the absence of Lynn Sr, the eldest Loud sisters take the mantle as Royal Woods guardians, becoming a superhero team. And Lincoln is at the right age to join them. However he can't seem to get a grip on his superpower and must learn how to control it while uncovering the secrets about his family's past. And with villains disturbing the peace, it's up to Team-L to contain them.
1. Jumpstart

_**Team-L:**_ **Jumpstart**

Lori was not having it today. Her lovely date had to be cancelled because some superpowered maniac decided to go on a rampage. It was as if she couldn't get a break. Right now, two of her sisters were down and Leni was still restrained. It was up her and Luna to take this guy out. "Alright freak! Come on and show yourself already. We all literally want to get this over with. Or at least I do."

 _Lori Loud. Code name:_ _ **Barrier**_ _. Her power:_ _ **Force Field**_ _._

In the smoke, a silhouette of someone began to form from the wreckage. "Ahahahaha! I am, Psychosis! The first and most powerful psychic villain in the world! I can control everything! And soon, not only will I control all matter, but all of humanity as well!"

The smoke cleared, revealing a man in his late 40's that wore a simple purple hoodie, tennis shoes, and blue jeans. He appeared to have some gray that stained his jet black hair and visible purple bags under his eyes. It looked as if the destruction he had caused bored him.

"Hey, dude, sorry to break it to you but I'm pretty you're not the only villain with telekinetic powers," Luna shouted as she began to get up from the asphalt. The guy had chucked her across the street after she attempted to bind him with a street lamp. She had to admit, the guy was tough.

 _Luna Loud. Code name:_ _ **Heavy Metal**_ _. Her power:_ _ **Magnetism**_ _._

"Even if you were the first villain with telekinesis, wouldn't that automatically make you the strongest? You wouldn't have any competition to begin with," Leni casually said, buried neck deep in the ground as her head stuck out of the sidewalk. The villain got her as soon as she touched the ground, immobilizing her completely.

 _Leni Loud. Code name:_ _ **Airhead**_ _. Her power:_ _ **Wind Control**_ _._

"She's right. You really did not think this whole introduction through didn't you?" Lori commented.

"Okay fine! I made it up on the spot. Well, sorta. I took it straight out of a comic book. But you know what? I do not care. I'm just here for a thrill seek." Psychosis admitted.

Luna and Lori were next to each other now in fighting stances. "Airhead, since you're facing him, I'm going to need you blow as much wind at the guy as you possibly can," Lori whispered into her communicator.

"But Barrier! I'm stuck and I can't even move a muscle!" Leni whined.

"Then use your mouth for crying out loud!" Lori snapped.

"Oh. Okay!" Leni began to inhale as much as she could. Once her lungs and mouth were completely filled up, she exhaled toward Psychosis. A huge, powerful gust launched itself toward the villain, knocking him back into a pole and struggling to move forward.

As Leni continued her wind assaults, Lori looked to Luna. "While he's distracted, I'll cover for the two of you. But I need you to do that trick of yours."

"Are you kidding? That'll take too long and we'll be toast by the time I'm done."

"It's our best shot. I'm counting on you Heavy Metal."

With that, Lori created a blue dome surrounding her sister and rush over to Leni. The naive girl's wind attacks were becoming weaker. She felt light-headed and was going to black out from blowing to long. Lori created shielding, prevent the various object Psychosis pegged at them from landing.

Meanwhile, Luna began her new move she had been working on in the dome. Metal object were beginning to pull towards her. As her magnetic field became even stronger, so did the attraction of items around her. Once her field became more power, Luna began fluctuating it, causing the metal around her to drop and rise again. More things began to pile around the blue semi-circle, even beginning to shroud her into darkness by their shadows. Cars were beginning to drag to her. Mailboxes flying to her direction. But the various objects never touched her, as the dome around Luna prevented them from ever reaching the hero. Arcs of electricity began to form around her body and Luna smiled. It was working.

Lori, on the other hand, was not having any luck. No matter how many walls spheres, or any construct she made with her forcefields, Psychosis always found a way to counter it. And to make matters worse, he found a way to gag Leni, who could no longer continue with her wind attack. Lori released her largest and hardest wall she could make at Psychosis. The telekinetic scoffed. Opening his hand, stopped the blue forcefield coming towards him. Clutching his hand into a fist, the wall shattered into bits.

"You've been bested, heroes. I am too powerful to stop. Give up." Psychosis chimed.

A loud rumbling noise of metal clanking against each other could be heard to his side. He turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. There stood Luna where the blue dome disappeared, smiling as electricity sparked around her body.

"What in the world? You had two powers all this time?" Psychosis said in shock.

"Nope. How about I teach you a physics lesson on electromagnetic induction. Up close." Luna responded. The rocker held her hands out and aimed it at the telekinetic.

"Heavy Metal's PURPLE BOLT!" Luna screamed.

A stream of electricity shot out from her, hurling to Psychosis. The villain lifted a car next to him, place in front him for shielding. This act proved futile, however, as a gas explosion was released after taking the hit for him. Despite taking the brunt of the attack, the explosion sent him flying back. He crashed to the ground with a smoking jacket and groaned in pain.

It wasn't over yet though. Luna came flying on a car's hood, dropping to where he was lying. The rocker girl rushed over to his body and grabbed his shoulder. "I knew you'd survive that initial hit. Good thing I kept a little just in case." Luna released whatever electricity she had left on to him. He body violently jerked till he was knocked out cold. Checking his wrist, she could confirm his heart was still beating. And there Psychosis laid there on the street, defeated and unconscious.

* * *

The news agents was always annoying. Tons of journalist, photographers, and reporters all across town gathered around the aftermath of the carnage. Psychosis mumbled curse words to the interviewers asking him questions as he was dragged to an armored van in custody. Lori, on the other hand, was responsible for answering to all of the interviewers.

"Barrier, what course of action do you plan on taking to compensate for the damages that ensued today?"

"The families and businesses affected by the fight will be escorted to a shelter or YMCA until Team-L repairs the entirety of all damages. And if you have heard the rumors, it only takes two nights."

"Barrier, as leader of a team with only women, what do you have to say for the young girls of America watching you right now?

"Find your inner strength and grow a backbone. Cause if you're not strong, people can stomp on you. And who wants that?"

"Excuse me Barrier, but are your team and the police department investigating the phenomenon of an unnatural increase of higher powered supervillains?"

"Yes, we are. We have just been informed about that today and we will meet Chief Howett to discuss such matters next week. End of questions."

The crowd of reporters flocked behind her, still begging for her to answer more questions. Lori rolled her eyes. It was typical, but honestly, she didn't know how they didn't get 'End of questions' through their curious, thick heads.

The rest of the girls on the other hand were recuperating. They managed to get Leni out of the ground while the ambulance was giving the two injured sisters treatment. Luan had regained consciousness moments after their victory. "Man, that was some fight. Psychosis really _knocked me out_ of the park, am I right?"  
 _  
Luan Loud. Code name:_ _ **Portable**_ _. Her power:_ _ **Teleportation**_ _._

Lynn however, was seen struggling to get back on her feet after waking up. "Sheesh, I can't tell what's making my head hurt: me recovering from being tossed seven blocks or waking up to Luan's puns," Lynn gargled, just waking up.

 _Lynn Loud. Code name:_ _ **Quake**_ _. Her power:_ _ **Shockwaves**_ _.  
_  
"I'm gonna say it was both for now," Lynn teased. "So, did I win?

"You got your butt handed to you by the villain," Lori simmered, having just escaped the horde of newsagents. "In a matter of seconds too."

"Dang. Next time I'll try to make my attacks less obvious."

"It's all about technique and approach. You got your technique down. Now get smarter on how you approach situations."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Lynn muttered as she began to walk away.

Lori looked over to Luna, who was sitting on the curb, resting. She patted on her sister's back. "I knew you could do it, sis. Good job. You really saved the day there."

She let out a light chuckle."Honestly that went way better than I thought. Still, he was right about calling himself powerful. I never saw such raw strength in a fight before."

"You did your job and you did it well. But you're not wrong about that villain though. Broke down everything I threw at him and didn't even yield once. He pounded Lynn and Luan with ease. I'm telling you, something is making these bad guys stronger. And whatever it is, it's mean our opponents are only gonna keep getting tougher to take down."

"And so we'll get stronger too. So we'll be ready for whatever is coming for us. Plus, we got the little bro joining us soon." Luna cheered optimistically.

Lori pursed her lips."Yeah, only if he can get a grasp on his power."

* * *

"SMASH!" Lincoln roared.

BAM

His fist collided with the punching bag, the impact resonating throughout the gym. The thing barely even moved. "C'mon! Why can't I do it this time?"

"Have you tried emotionally charging yourself?" Lola suggested.

"Yes."

"Have you tried to regain that surge of energy?" Lisa asked.

"Yes!"

"Are you putting everything you got into it?" Lana proposed.

"YES!"

"Do you feel possessed again?" Lucy questioned.

"That, um, no… This dang power of mine is too confusing. One moment, I feel like I have dad's super strength. Next thing I know, I'm noodle arms again."

"Perhaps it's only amplified hysterical strength. A phenomenon where you need to be in a life or death situation," Lisa advised.

"But I felt it this morning Lisa. When I woke up, I broke the doorknob to my room like it was a twig. And I certainly wasn't feeling threatened at all."

"You did say something about an entity or some sort leaving your body when you woke up," Lucy added.

"Yeah, I did. It was so weird. Like I had complete control over my body but I wasn't fully aware what I wanted to do. Someone else was in my head giving me power and orders on what I should do next."

"Maybe you have ghost powers!" Lana exclaimed

"Or maybe be you can only use it when you're tired," Lola suggested.

"I am also bewildered by this strange powers of yours. Perhaps the power scanner may not work but a something else. One moment my siblings," Lisa said as she walked out of the relatively empty gym, leaving her brother and sisters.

"Well, only one option left. Putting you in a life or death situation!" Lana concluded.

"Let's put a no down for that. I will not put myself in unnecessary danger Lana."

"But Lincoln, isn't that the very basis of heroism?" Lucy questioned.

Lincoln froze and fell silent before answering, "Um, well, uh. It's not the same thing though! I mean, you're not wrong but it's-"

"Lincoln! Think fast," Lana said as she threw a 10-pound weight at her brother. The boy's eyes immediately glowed green and he caught it in mid-air. Lincoln proceeded to single-handedly crush the dumbbell as if it were an aluminum can and let it fall to his feet. Lincoln turned his head and glared at Lana with an angry stare. The green glowing eyes that didn't belong to their brother never left its gaze on her. After what felt like an eternity, Lincoln spoke. " **Lana**."

The girls gasped at what was happening, succumbing to absolute shock. His voice had changed, dropping an octave lower and slightly monotone. But oddly enough, his voice incredibly familiar. But it wasn't his. Lincoln, or whoever it was, spoke again. " **Lana, I told you not to do that**."

When he spoke again, the sisters began to recognize whose voice was speaking through Lincoln, only terrifying them even more. It was Lynn Loud Sr. Their father who had died 2 years ago.

 **A/N: Hello readers! So I'll like to thank you all for reading my second fanfic. I have always wanted to my take on the Loud sisters becoming heroes and her it is. But I have some important news. I'll need some help from you readers. I need ideas for superpowers for the villains coming up soon. Try your best to make them as original and weird as possible. And if you haven't already seen my first story _The Heroic Rejects,_ then please do. Stay tuned to find out more. I hope that you've enjoyed this first chapter and hope you have a nice day. Bye.**


	2. Discovery

_**Team-L:**_ **Discovery**

 **Please Read Authors Note At the End.**

Team-L split up for the rest of the day. Lori had requested Luan and Lynn to go back to base and get checked up by Lisa due to their encounter with Psychosis. But after they pleaded to her several times, Lori allowed the two to stay on duty. Lori decided to go solo, as well as Luan and Lynn. However, Lori had assigned Luna to stay with Leni while on patrol.

This part of the job when it came to hero work was the least difficult. Just merely looking out for people a report any suspicious. Ever since Team-L made their debut, less low-level thugs have dared to pull anything big. However, superpowered villains were still a threat and they were becoming more threatening. While Lori's sisters were out protecting the people, Lori was on another mission: to find any leads on how villains were getting stronger.

She had investigated Psychosis' home, only for nothing to turn up. His entire home, while old and worn out, was painfully ordinary and even relatively clean. After going through a detailed background check of him, nothing interesting was discovered either. He was just your average Joe who had a cubicle job for an insurance company. Everything about Psychosis' house and himself seemed normal to her. And when police questioned him, he had told him he went on a rampage solely due to the fact his life was ordinary and he wanted some excitement. Yet, when they asked about his abilities, he simply told them that it was his raw power. Lori didn't believe it.

Lori knew that his power and skill was something that would've taken years to accomplish. Lori knew something unnatural going on allowed him to nearly take down three of her sister. Lori knew because villains back then were never this tough to take down.

 _ **A year ago**_

 _A man in business casual was thrown out of a window on the first floor of an office building, with shards of glass flying past him as he lands on the ground. While people in the background were running for their lives, a woman was seen walking out of the hole in the window the man flew out of. The man anxiously tried to stand up and get away from her but she has already caught up to him. Grabbing the fearful man by his collar, she begins to float a few feet off the ground and starts to spin herself rapidly in a circle while holding onto the guy. After a few seconds of rotating her victim around like out of control carousel, his shirt ripped off from her clutch and was sent airborne again. Crashing onto the sidewalk, the man groans in pain as he held his aching body. The levitating woman slowly approached him._

 _The scared man raised his arms out in defense and began to plead with the woman. "Look, I am sorry I gave Gina the promotion and not you. I know you been working really hard for that position but Gina has been with the company far longer than you have. She deserves it!"_

 _The superpowered woman was now only a foot away from her boss and landed in front of him. Letting out her hand close to his chest, the woman created a fist and closed the short distance between it and him. The man was once again sent tumbling back again, landing flat on his butt._

 _She began to angrily speak. "I had to put up with you and all of your annoying mannerisms. I had to suck up to for the past two years just to get a chance on having that spot. And while I've practically been slaving for you for that job position, you decided to give it to the hag instead of me when the time came!"_

 _A new voice appeared on the scene. "Yeah, but literally, killing him won't solve anything either."_

 _The pissed of woman viciously turned her head to face the owner of the voice, eyes melting from madness to fear. It was the heroine Barrier, standing proudly behind the villain with arms to her side._

 _The once enraged woman turned and quickly floated toward the superhero, who merely stepped aside and let the villain fly past her. Barrier created a transparent blue wall in front of the still flying woman, crashing into it. The woman fell to the ground and before she could get up, Barrier made another wall on top of her that was pressing hard on her entire body._

" _I think you should consider yourself 'demoted'," Barrier quipped._

 _The heroine turned to the attacked man. "My wall construct will last for fifteen-minutes on top of her. That is plenty of time for the authorities to arrive and apprehend her."_

 _The man nodded and Barrier began to take off from the scene by making platforms in midair to jump onto as she ascended above._

 _ **Present day again**_

It was so simple to stop villains in the past. But now most superpowered villains required the entire team to take down. And that was not good. What if they went up against a team of villains? They would practically be done for. Luckily, that day hadn't come yet. Team-L could still have a chance against their impending enemies. But Lori could feel like their luck was gonna run out soon...

* * *

The first thing Lincoln felt when he woke up was numbness. It felt like his whole body was given some sort of paralyzing agent. His vision was still blurry and clearing up but he could make out where he was. He was in his room on his bed. But he swore he was at their private gym. In fact, how did he get there? Lincoln mustered up the little strength he had left and sat up, letting out a groan.

"Lisa had to put you down," a sudden voice spoke.

Lincoln quickly turned his head to the right, where the voice was coming from. Sitting next to him was Lucy, with Lisa standing next to him. Lucy opened her mouth again. "Do you even remember what happened?"

Lincoln pondered for a moment. He was trying everything he could to remember what he had done. But he could only hold a vague memory of what happened.

"I got angry. That's all I can remember."

Lisa was fidgeting with her tablet, swiping and tapping on it vigorously. "Perhaps this could be of use to you," Lisa said, handing her brother the tablet with the screen facing him. It showed what looked like surveillance footage with a play button in the middle of the frame. Lincoln pressed it. The video footage showed what happened a while ago.

 _He was in their gym with his sister, talking. Lana suddenly threw what seemed like a weight at him and he caught it and- crushed it? there was no way he was capable of doing that- wait, were his eyes green? Unless…_

 _The video continued to play and he could not take his eyes off the screen. It showed what looked like him taking a simple step, causing the entire gym to shake violently, with weights falling off and mirrors crack and shatter. He did that with just one step. As the video played, the video quality became progressively worse and soon started to cut to black and white. As Lincoln kept walking towards his sisters, who looked visibly scared at what was going on around them as it seemed like an earthquake was going off._

The video stopped and Lisa took out of his hand. "That was the only footage we could salvage. The rest of the cameras were either destroyed or had horrible quality."

Lincoln was silent. He had no idea how powerful he was. How much potential he held. It was amazing yet scary. "I activated my super strength again."

"Indeed, and I have come up with a hypothesis of the fundamentals on how your power works. But first, I need to ask you questions before I can share it."

"Go ahead sis."

"How many times have you activated your super strength and please elaborate on how they occurred?"

"It has happened 3 times, not including today. First was when I Lori called me all of a sudden and scared me. The second time was when I got into a fight with a high schooler. Third was when I woke up from a dream, no, a nightmare to be specific. Why you need to know Lisa?"

"Because elder male sibling unit, it proves my hypothesis. Your power is a defense mechanism."

"Whoa…" It all made sense now. Lincoln for the first time could feel assured. They had finally made progress on what his power could be. How he could use it to be a hero and work with his sisters. Heck, he could start training now!

"That's awesome but is that all it?"

"No dear brother, there is much more to it," Lucy spoke up.

"I'll leave this subject to Lucy here who is more, ahem, 'experienced' in this field," said Lisa.

Lincoln turned his attention to the gloomy girl. "Well, what is it Luce?" he asked.

"Lincoln. Believe me when I say this but there is a paranormal element to your power."

Lincoln gave a puzzled look. "Say what?"

"Yes, when you were in that powerful state of yours, you were emitting a massive amount of interference to the technology around you. Hence why most of the surveillance was unable to capture what happened. A common occurrence when there is an apparition near."

"Since when did you learn that?"

"Since I started binge watching all three seasons of A Paranormal Hunter's Adventure."

"Are you even sure they're credible?"

"Hmpff, they're more credible than you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Anyways… The biggest piece of evidence for this assumption is your possession."

"Wait a second, so you're telling me that I'm actually possessed when I get strong?"

Lucy nodded her head in confirmation. It made sense to him now. Why he never was really in full control while his strong mode was active. How he felt like he was being manipulated into doing what he did. Lincoln this whole time only had one hand on the wheel. But that only left a bigger question for Lincoln:

"The who's the guy with me when I am strong?"

Lisa and Lucy fell silent, looking down while one of them bit their bottom lip. Well, they had to tell him; he needed to know.

"Lincoln, when you spoke… It was not your voice. It was our fathers."

Lincoln froze, questioning what he had just heard. "Come again one more time."

"The person that possesses you Lincoln is our dad. It would explain how you get your strength. Super strength is not your power but instead, our father lends you it. You just have the ability to call upon him for help."

But the distraught look never left the boy's face.

"You have to believe me brother. I saw you speaking but all I heard was his voice come out of your mouth. You can even ask the twins," Lucy continued.

However, it only caused Lincoln to begin to chuckle."Kinda hard to believe. I mean, this is so much to take in that I starting to confuse myself." The white-haired boy got off his bed and stood in front of his younger sisters.

"So let's get this straight, whenever I get threatened, I get possessed by our dad. Who got into a car accident 2 years ago and died. And he gives me his powers to protect myself with while also telling what to do inside my head. Are we clear?" Lincoln ranted with a careful and confused tone.

Lisa readjusted her glasses."Precisely. You explained it yourself better than I could have ever done it."

Lincoln began to rub his temples and took deep breaths. Despite having an idea of what his power was, he couldn't help but still feel dissatisfied. He felt like there were still many questions to be answered but he just couldn't formulate them. It was seriously bothering him. Lincoln looked at his sisters once more. "How did I knock out again?" he asked.

"Lisa freaked out after she saw you in your strong state after she came back from her lab. So she pulled out a stun gun and tased you until you collapsed," Lucy told.

Lisa quickly added, "In my defense, you were causing a massive amount of destruction and fear. However, I will admit that putting you into an unconscious state was indeed unorthodox."

"Wow Lis, I really appreciate being electrocuted into submission. But I guess that's a sign I should start working on controlling our dad's raw power."

"Thank you two. I owe you both one," he said. He took a jacket off its rack and put it on; He proceeded to get on his knees and shuffle through things under his bed. Lisa raised a brow and looked to her older sister next to her, only getting a shrug. Lincoln pulled out an Ouija board and tucked under his arm, walking out of his room. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Wait, where are you going though? And why do you have my Ouija board?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln had made it to the stairs. "I'm heading to the cemetery. If my power is coming from our dad, maybe I can find some answers there. So I'll need this board to communicate with him. Also, you left it in my room last weekend."

"Lincoln. How can you resort to such superstitious pseudoscience? It's all false and unreliable." Lisa disapproved.

Lincoln was now at the front door, with his sisters tagging closely behind. "Well considering a sixth of the world have superpowers, I think anything is possible. Including boards that communicate to the dead." Opening the door, Lincoln walked off the porch and to the side of the house while his sister stayed at the front entrance. Retrieving his bike, he kicked the stand up and sat on the seat.

"Stay safe brother," Lucy called out. "Remember to proceed with caution when interacting with spirits."

"Don't develop typhoid fever. That is your true worst adversary," Lisa warned.

"Don't worry you two. It's just the cemetery. The dead can't hurt me there," Lincoln assured.

* * *

A man in a black cowl that concealed his face paced slowly around the Royal Woods Cemetery. In his left hand was an archaic piece of parchment paper that had Ancient Greek texts written all over it with a large symbol in the middle of it. In the right hand was a piece of obsidian carved in the shape of a bone. After walking continuously around the area, the man stopped at a particular tombstone. He faced it and got onto his knees, beginning to chant Ancient Greek with a British accent being very present as he spoke. Placing the slip of parchment in front of the tombstone, the mysterious man stopped chanting. Now firmly holding both ends of the obsidian bone with each hand, the man spoke again, but in English.

"Conduit of Hades, I call upon you on this very day. Allow me, a mere mortal man, to inherit the power of the God of the Underworld. To help gain vengeance on those who have wrong me, and avenge the ones who were wrongly taken from me. Allow me, James Thead Honen, to hold the title of Baron Von Death till the day I join the afterlife."

James, with all of his strength, broke the black stone artifact in half and let it fall into the grave. The remains of the bone began to make a hissing noise and produced a reaction much similar baking soda and vinegar added together. The shards started to sink into the grave and the parchment paper was suddenly set aflame with a brilliant green hue, engulf the entirety of the sheet.

"Yes, it's working," James excitedly started to clap. "After fifteen years of research, the fruits of my labor are now being bestowed to me."

However, James smile quickly dropped. Enthusiasm soon turned into disgust, nausea, and anguish. He began to throw up, holding his stomach as he began to hold his stomach. Soon he was rolling on his back and groaning, twisting his head from left to right as the worst feeling erupted throughout his body. 'The price I must pay to inherit this power. To control the dead, I must experience death to understand it.' He realized to himself. He was going to die. Blood squirt out of Jame's mouth as the excruciating torture continued. His head and his heart felt like they were being ripped from him as he wailed helplessly.

"What kills you make you stronger," a chilling, raspy, demonic voice whispered into his ear. Upon hearing those word, James used his final breath to let out the most horrified shriek he could possibly make. The deathly scream resonated across the cemetery. James had completed the ritual. All he needed to do now was become alive again….

 **Hi everyone. After like a month, I am back! I was vacation for a while and was helping some people out. But now I give you the new chapter! Anyways, I would like to thank Hatoralo for his/her idea on a villain with necromancy powers and Sulfur Angel for his/her idea on a person who can fly two feet off the ground and master the one-inch. Omni Spector, I also love your idea but I'm saving it for later. You guys were a big help and I hope I'm doing you some justice. I am still very open to villain ideas, though just telling me a cool superpower for one is more preferred. More big news is I am canceling Heroic Rejects and I am redoing. I thought after re-reading it that it wasn't really the best way to write a story and I wasn't proud of it. So I am planning on redoing the whole thing while I am working on this story's development. I'll try to be quicker when it comes to writing from now on for you all who like my story. In the meantime, have a nice day.**


	3. Arise

_**Team-L:**_ **Arise**

Lynn made her way across the dark alley. She crept toward the end and tried her best to remain concealed within the shadow. She slowly turned her to view the street. As she peered over at it, Lynn frown as she was met with disappointment. It was another empty street with little to no activity. She rolled her eyes and made her way to a fire escape. Normally, she would have stayed a little longer, but Lynn wanted some action this night. After her humiliating defeat against the Psycho-guy or whatever he was called, she wanted to find some way to redeem herself.

Or to be honest, let off some steam. She knew Lori would scold her for looking to pick a fight but how could she blame her? She was Lynn-freaking-Loud! The team's powerhouse of strength. She could send a guy flying several feet if she wanted to. She was a living weapon, she was meant for a fight. Yet again, she knew she shouldn't. Even if she could win any fighting tournament, being a hero didn't exactly mean abusing your powers. Lynn was fully aware of the whole great power and responsibility speech and blah blah blah.

Lynn made it on top of the roof and sat on the edge. She checked her portable suspicious activity monitor from her belt and refreshed the feed for at least the fourth time so far. As it loaded, Lynn had already anticipated the outcome. Nothing was going to pop up and she was going to regret not going home where she could at least she could send some shockwave enhanced punches at practice dummies.

However, she was pleasantly surprised when found herself to be corrected. Lynn excitedly jolted from her sitting position. The screen showed a map of Royal Woods and there was a flashing location that was just half a mile away from her position. It identified it as an energy surge at the Royal Woods cemetery. A wicked smile stretched across her face. Her prayers had been answered.

In an upward punched in the air, Lynn squealed in happiness. "YES! Action!"

* * *

Lincoln checked his watch. The digital screen read a quarter past seven and the sun was starting to disappear. He stared at the entrance of the cemetery. A Victorian style fence the looked like it had spearheads on top that were attached to cobblestone pillars. He could see tombstones littered across the green fields as a solemn silence rested across the place. Places like these were uncomfortable to go to. And while he was a little hesitant to enter, he had priorities on his mind. Lincoln let out a large exhale and reached for the entrance handle. Pulling the relatively heavy fenced door, he made his way into the field of dead.

Lincoln looked around and found the place area to be relatively empty. Not a family insight or any sign of the living. Other than the grass and trees, the cemetery was vacant. He couldn't help but feel like he wanted some company or just anyone in general. Gripping the Ouija tighter in his palms, he made his way towards what he came for. After passing plenty of identical graves, he found the one he was looking for. It was a large stone that had a marble plate on it. Engraved into the rock was a four-word name. Lynn K. Loud Sr.

Lincoln pursed his lips and sat on the ground in front of the tombstone. 'Just six feet below me is my dad. That's not uncomfortable at all.' he told himself. Unfolding the board game, Lincoln began what he had planned. He wasn't sure if it was going to work or not but it was worth a try. Placing the planchette in the middle of the board, he gently placed his hand on the wooden piece. And remembering how Lucy did it, he concentrated hard about his father and began his first question. "Dad, are you there?"

Nothing...

Again, he attempted to contact his father's spirit. "Dad, if you're here then please make a sign."

Nothing again…

"Uh, dad? Can you talk to me? Or is there some sort of traffic in the afterlife right now and I'll just have to leave a message?"

This was going to take a while…

Thirty Minutes of Absolutely Nothing Later

"I never got to know: who was your favorite child? Was it Luan? I always felt like it was."

Nothing had moved an inch and he was getting tired of the lack of activity. Of course, it wasn't going to work. Lincoln let a defeated sigh and his face winced in annoyance. He should've taken a page out of Lisa's book and use something that actually worked. He checked his wristwatch, now reading 7:45 PM. He should start packing up now as the sun was still up. Lincoln started shifting the planchette to over the letters to spell 'goodbye'. That was until…

"You know you need lots of candles right?" a calm and gentle voice came out of nowhere. Lincoln jumped in his place from shock and was quickly turned his head around. He was able to calm down again after was met with a familiar figure.

A pale girl with long, jet black hair that covered a side of her face stood behind him wearing a long dark purple dress that wrapped around her slender figure. Along with her attire was a black belt with a white skull, purple eyeshadow, and dark purple fingerless gloves to compliment her goth look. In her hand was a black, hay basket.

"Oh, hey Haiku."

"You also should never play alone. It's bad luck."

"I think you can trust me when I say bad luck is an old friend," Lincoln said with a smug smirk.

"Really now? How intriguing. Lucy must've done a bad job protecting you from the maliciousness that some spirits are capable of."

"Huh, I guess so. What are you doing here anyway?"

The emo girl began to walk towards him. "I should be asking you that question. After all, you're not the type to be into the morbid stuff."

Lincoln nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… It's kinda personal…"

Haiku advance to the boy and sat next to him. Lincoln couldn't help but shift awkwardly where he was sitting. Not that she was invading his space, just cause he was still trying to get used to being around women who weren't his sisters. "

Haiku opened her mouth again. "You can tell me anything and I will not speak a word of it to amongst any living soul. I am a like a safe, you can trust me with your secrets. And we are only surrounded by the past, they cannot tell share gossip to those of the future," she said in her most comforting and solace tone as possible. It felt warm, contrasting to her cold appearance. Like he was catching up with an old friend.

Lincoln took a deep breath. He didn't like keeping his feelings and emotions to himself. Yet, he really meant it when he said it was personal. Could he really share something so personal when he hadn't told anyone else this? But with the way she spoke to him, Lincoln convinced himself that it was okay to tell her. Reluctantly, he told her his life story. "I never got to say bye to my dad. He got into an accident two years back."

Haiku simply nodded her head, as if she had already anticipated his tale. Lincoln continued.

"I should be sad and all but I feel nothing. I think it's because I was never close to him. He was never home a lot. In fact, I barely even saw him."

Lincoln took a second his break as his heart began to feel heavy but he did his best to ignored it. "I guess… It's the reason why I didn't cry when the news came about his death. It made me feel like a psycho for not feeling much while my sisters were balling their eyes out"

Haiku thought for a second and commented, "That is perfectly normal for those who have never created an intimate relationship with those around them to feel immense pain when they leave us. Though I feel sorrow you never had the father figure you needed in your life."

Lincoln shrugged. "I guess I'll never know what it's like to have one. Though I'll admit my sister Lynn has certainly played the role as a 'male' figure in my life. If her gender was swapped, nothing would change."

Haiku let out a small chuckle. "I've met her. She's very extroverted."

"Tell me about it and I'll know. It can get really grating sometimes."

"I suppose. But I really want to know why you brought the Ouija board for?"

Lincoln shifted his attention back to the wooden board. "Oh...That. Yeah, um, that's hard to explain. It's complicated"

"We mortals often complicate rather simple situations that can be easily be told."

"Huh… Alright, give me a moment." Lincoln took the short amount of time to simplify his dilemma. He had come here to get answers yes but to discover more about his power. If she knew about his powers, he could risk his compromising his sister's identities. So he was going to have to be careful with his words when he told her. After all, it felt good getting this stuff off his chest.

As Lincoln was thinking, his train of thought was broken when he heard something from the distance. It was awful. His ears rang in irritation that felt as if he was going to go deaf. The sound sent shivers down his spine and made his hair stand. Like someone's last breath was ripped from their lungs. The shrill cry was haunting and pitiful. But more importantly, it was terrifying.

"Did you hear that?" Lincoln asked, hoping it was just a hallucination. He looked over to Haiku, who looked equally shocked.

"Yes," she confirmed in a shaken tone.

"I kind of wanna check to see if they're okay. But I know that usually gets you killed in a horror movie situation."

"Very logical assessment. Yet we remain where we are seated."

"Then I think we should take it as a hint that we need to leave," he said as he grabbed his Ouija kit. Haiku nodded in agreement. "Yes, for the sake of our well being… Let's leave," she responded, gripping her basket tightly. The two stared each other with fearful eyes. They picked themselves off the ground with their belongings in tow, rushing for the exit.

* * *

James Honen's eyes shot open. The last thing he remembered was death and the pain it had brought along. He lifted himself from where he collapsed and completed his ritual. People have always said that they had died and come back from the dead, bring stories to tell with them. But that is just simply because they were never dead to begin with. However, he had actually died. He died and had come back to life. And he was the first to have ever done it. Not for long.

James noticed something though. He felt different. More strange. More powerful. More threatening. He looked around him and saw all of the unawaken graves. That was going to change today. He was going to change the world, like how it changed him for the worse. And he was going to do it with the wrath of the underworld.

James shoved his hand into the earth and began to shuffle it through the dirt. He felt something solid hit his fingertips and smile wickedly. Wrapping his hand around what seemed like a rod, he began to pull it from the ground. Busting through the soil, a beautiful scythe. The blade has a silver clean sheen (aside from a few particles of dirt) and the handle was made from a smooth texture dark wood. The weapon was decorated with obsidian, gold, and emeralds glimmered so ostentatiously. He gripped it tightly, and threw up his cowl's hood. His reign would start today.

James waved his new tool around the cemetery. Sickly cracks in the earth could be heard as the sun was overshadowed by his darkness. Hissing green gas emitted from the terra and the shadows began to stretch towards the direction where he was standing. And his first minion had finally erupted, with a decayed hand shoving itself from its grave. James wicked smile transformed into maniacal laughter. He had done it. His hard work had paid off. This was his revolution. His Armageddon. His world. James was once a man with nothing and was a worthless mortal. But now that old person didn't exist anymore. He was reborn as the Baron of Death...

* * *

Lincoln noticed the sky was getting darker and grayer as the clouds seemed to swirl around. The wind was starting to pick up and green mist began to materialize around them. 'What the heck? What is even going around here?' Lincoln worried. Whatever was going on, it was a dangerous anomaly.

Haiku noticed their morphing surroundings as well, only giving her more of a reason to run faster. But she had a small issue, and that was her usual attire that constricted her mobility. Her long dress that fell past her legs was a huge inconvenience and disadvantage. Haiku dropped her basket and pulled up her dress, allowing her to sprint full speed and catch up to Lincoln. She was not going to die today nor be a liability to him.

However, too preoccupied with the fear of death, she wasn't even watching her steps. It was as if she forgot she was running fast in a graveyard, where tombstones and empty graves were scattered everywhere. Soon, Haiku yelped in surprise her leg collided with something solid and lost balance. She found herself stumbling onto the ground of a freshly buried grave.

Lincoln noticed this from his peripheral and stopped in his tracks. He ran over to Haiku and helped her up as she flinched from her wound. Her lower leg stung, and her wrist burned a little from landing a little harshly.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked in a hasty voice.

"Yes, I think so... Let's keep moving. The exit isn't far."

"Can you still run?"

Haiku took a step and gasped as she felt a thrust of stinging pain permeate quickly across her leg. "I think I really hurt something. But I'll try walking it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the entrance where we came from is just several feet ahead. We can just walk to it and get out of here in no time," Haiku reassured.

Lincoln looked around and the green mist had overcrowded the place while the smell of sulfur filled the air. The stench punched Lincoln's nostrils when he took a whiff and gagged. He covered his nose and examined more attentively to his surroundings. Only then was he able to see it. The Victorian-style gate. She was right; they were close, there was no need to keep staying all worked up anymore. They began to walk again, more relaxed as Haiku held onto Lincoln's shoulder for support and carefully watching her step.

Little did they noticed, that the dirt around them was moving and was pushing upward. Just ten feet away from the gate, a rotten and disgusting hand popped from the soil and clawed its way out of the ground. The hand then extended to a wrist. Then a full arm. It aimless waved it's undead arm around but was concealed by the shadows. The duo continued their walk until…

"Aaahhhh!" Lincoln shrieked in absolute horror. A deformed figure had launched itself from the deceased earth and latched it's once living skeletal arm onto his leg. As Lincoln tried to pull his leg free, he was only cranking the creature further from the ground. Using his free leg, Lincoln kicked the thing at its "face" as hard as he could. The thing did not refrain from letting go and even strengthen its grasp on Lincoln's leg. Lincoln was wailing and freaking out by what was going on.

Zombies.

Freaking zombies were attacking him right now.

Lincoln screamed as the monster began to single-handedly drag him towards it. However, what happened next was even more shocking.

 _ **SNAP**_

Haiku had taken his Ouija board and slammed it on the zombie's head, consequently, breaking in half. Its grip loosened and Lincoln managed to wriggle his leg free. He picked himself up and trembled from his first near-death experience. 'I just almost died. I can't believe I nearly died. How come my super strength wasn't activated? I thought it was a defense mechanism. I could have definitely used it to defend myself and Haiku right now. What is even happening?!' he rambled off in his head.

Haiku sighed and grabbed Lincoln's shoulder, who yelp as he was effectively snapped out of his trance but calmed realizing it was just her. Lincoln began to escort himself out of the area but found Haiku to still stray behind him, who was on a limp. Running back for her, he picked her up bridal style, not noticing Haiku's face instantly go red as a tomato, and bolted for the exit. He kicked the gate doors open and ran outside. Lincoln set Haiku down, who was still incredibly blushed and ran back to close the gates behind him. He felt finally able to breathe again and bent forward while holding his knees, getting some fresh air after breathing in what smelled like rotten eggs. He was also catching his breath and trying to calm down.

"Haiku. Tell me none of this is real," Lincoln said exhaustively, finally calming down.

An arm then appeared through the openings of the fence, startling Lincoln as it attempted to grab his face. Lincoln quickly ran over back to where Haiku was sitting as refuge while the gate began to have more zombies sticking their arms through the entry way

"Well Lincoln, I think the situation is evidently quite real," Haiku answered fearfully.

The gate began to pile more and more of the undead monsters from the other side, appearing as it wouldn't hold much longer. Lincoln took this opportunity to scoop Haiku up again and began to run to a safer spot. He could hear the gate beginning to give out as heard something snap; it only motivated him to pick up the pace.

 _ **CLANG**_

The sound of the metal gates falling onto the ground made Lincoln's heart sink. He wasn't even near a main road yet and didn't know how fast these guys could run. It was taking a considerable amount of effort to not turn his head to face the ensuing carnage. Lincoln continued to dash with Haiku wrapping her arms tightly around him. He could hear the sounds of disarranged gurgling , feral snarls, and comatose moans of the zombies beginning to fill the background noise.

Lincoln then made one of his worst mistakes. He had peered over his shoulder a little and saw a glimpse of hell that broke loose. The living dead had flooded the streets. And they were chasing him, including one that was just several feet behind him. Haiku screamed as she saw the zombie jump at them until...

 **BOOM!**

"Oh yeah! It's your girl Quake! Back at it again to make it rumble!" a young and spunky voice shouted happily behind the two. Lynn had found the opportunity she wanted and had dropped kick some creature goon thingy that looked like it was going to jump a fleeing couple. Not only was she was the first to arrive, she had found herself an entire army of goons to take down all by herself. A gross zombie looking garbage monster was charging at her. Cracking her knuckles, Lynn gave a wild smile.

She rubbed her hands together, which began to glow a faint red and distort the air around them. The creature was just inches from touching her but Lynn threw a powerful left hook at it, once again making the undead dead again as it was sent flying like a ragdoll. Another came at her but was met with a cross to the face, causing its head to burst into disgusting corpse bits. Now that was what she was looking for.

The horde began their assault on the young heroine but Lynn back down. 'I can take them,' she thought as she began her counter assault.

Lynn had just arrived on time to rescue them from that pouncing zombie, who she. Lincoln instantly knew who it was and sprinted even faster as he heard more thundering explosions and the ground shake violently. Once covering a considerable amount of distance and he saw plenty of cars passing, Lincoln then felt like he was comfortable to be able to look back after setting Haiku down once more.

He stared in awe at the situation. Without a doubt, his sister was an absolute beast at the moment and a formidable fighter. But there had to be over a hundred zombies pouring through the entrance. She could only hold off so much till she would find herself getting overpowered. And he could already see she was beginning to get overwhelmed. A could of zombies had managed to grab her and she was forced to emit an indiscriminate burst of shock around her body, effectively freeing herself. She was still fighting but that little detail was a sign that Lynn wasn't enough. She needed more power on her side.

Lincoln looked to his hand. He felt scared right now. Like any moment he was risking ruining his pants. But, he felt like he had to help as well. He already saved Haiku. And he could save more by preventing any zombies from escaping and hurting more people. He had the ability to help his sister win. If only his super strength could just come back on already then he could totally turn the tide. He wasn't supposed to join his sisters in helping to save the city and possibly the world today. But he wasn't going to sit back. Right now his sister was in trouble, as well as the livelihood of Royal Woods. He closed his hand into a fist. Lincoln was going to help.

"Lincoln, we need to wait for the rest of Team-L or the proper authorities to come to contain this mess. Please, let's just leave," Haiku begged, scared for both of their lives. Her voice sounded shaky and as if any moment she could start sobbing like a baby.

Lincoln steeled his nerves and formed a determined look on his face. "Haiku, I need you to head to the nearest public area as possible. Where you can get help and medical attention. I'll be back," he told the goth. Haiku gave a surprised look. "Uh-um. What? Where are you going? It's dangerous!" she protested. However, her friend had already taken off and Haiku was left alone. "I hope you know what you're doing Lincoln Loud," she whispered to herself.

Lincoln, even though he was exhausted from the incident, still found himself able to run which he found surprising. He made his way towards the massacre as the zombie army kept its focus on Lynn. That was till he realized something. He couldn't just rush to her aid yet. Not when he didn't have a disguise. Lincoln pulled up his hood and ran into an ally. He needed more than just his hoodie as an alter ego. Yet he didn't have any spare clothing. Lincoln looked around and saw the trash cans were empty. He looked around and his attention focused on something else that would solve his wardrobe issue. A clothes donation bin just across from him.

Lynn was beginning to regret not calling for backup before it got torn off from some zombie during her fight. She saw that they were surrounding her and were now attacking from all sides now. This was really really bad. She needed to do something smart and quick. Lynn jumped as high as she could and prepared her super move.

"Quake's RICHTER 10!" Lynn shouted as she landed back onto the floor on all fours. A massive shockwave shook the entire surrounding area, shattering the asphalt and tipping over lampposts. The zombies around her either became mush or were completely incapacitated depending how close they were. Lynn smiled as she stood up victorious. She knew she could handle it.

That was till she felt something wrapped itself around her from behind and firmly locked itself around her. Lynn's eyes widen as she struggled to free herself but to no avail. The thing was like stone and didn't even budge. "Please don't eat my brains!" Lynn pleaded.

But suddenly, the gripped loosened completely. Lynn took this as a surprise as she turned around to see what had happened. A kid close to her age wearing an orange hoodie, white glove and tennis shoes, blue pants, and makeshift mask made out of a beanie and sunglasses was tackling the zombie that got the drop on her. He was punching the thing with a garbage lid and slammed its edge onto the monster's head, now immobilized. The new hero tiredly got up and brush his clothes off.

"Uh, who are you?" Lynn asked, not recognizing the guy.

"I thought you could figure it out yourself," he said jokingly. Lynn instantly recognized his voice and her eyes widened in worry. "What are you doing here dude?! You should be at home!"

"I know… I ended up here anyway. I'm helping though."

"Oh no you won't, you don't even have control over your power or have any idea what it is"

"Actually, I sorta do. I know how it works now and I can get it to activate if I try."

"That's not enough. Lo- I mean, Barrier and the others will get here any moment so stay out of this."

"I know, but I think that horde of zombie that about to flood that gate over there aren't gonna give us a moment," Lincoln protested. Lynn looked over at the gate and her heart dropped. Tons of glowing undead red eyes were marching to them. She gulped as stood near brother and readied herself for one hell of a battle. "Bro, I hope you brought more than a trash can lid to this fight. Cause things are about to get rough over here."

 **It your boy! Back at it again with that quality content! And what's this? I posted another chapter within the same month? Woo hoo! Too bad classes are starting soon for me again so chapters after this one may take longer to write. But I promise I'll do my best to keep trying to put out good stuff. As for reviews? Wow, I love the toxicity control idea for a villain from that one guest who posted. You guys should really title your reviews cause I want to give you credit. Whoever you are, thanks for the tip cause it's an awesome idea. And the reviewer SuperGoodStory suggested a villain with mind control powers/possession. Hmm, a bit basic but not bad. I'll take it. I think I have enough villains for now but I'll ask once I go through all of them. So expect these new villain that these awesome people suggest in the future. In the meantime, have a lovely day.**

 **P.S. I really should have saved Baron of Death for a Halloween special. I get it if it feels out of fashion/season. Buy hey... Too late now. Bye.**


End file.
